European Patent Application 0219782 to Scholkens (Hoechst) discloses the treatment of atherosclerosis, thrombosis and/or peripheral vascular disease in mammals using an angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitor or its physiologically tolerable salts. It further discloses that because ACE is predominantly localized in the luminal plasma membrane of the endothelial cell, ACE inhibitors can interfere in platelet-endothelium interaction. In addition, Scholkens discloses that ACE inhibition potentiates the action of bradykinin (a strong stimulator of prostacyclin release from endothelial cells) by inhibiting its degradation and ACE inhibitors, consequently, have an inhibitory effect on platelet aggregation.
Zorn, J. et al, "Prevention of Arteriosclerotic Lesions with Calcium Antagonists or Captopril in Different Rat Hypertension Models," J. Cardiovasc. Pharmacol. Vol. 12 (Suppl 6), 1988, discloses beneficial effects in mesenteric arteries atherosclerosis with captopril in spontaneous hypertensive Okamoto rats (SHRs), but not in salt-sensitive Dahl rats.
Someya, N. et al, "Suppressive Effect of Captopril on Platelet Aggregation in Essential Hypertension," J. Cardiovasc. Pharmacol. 6:840-843, 1984, discloses at page 840 that "hypertension is closely related to the genesis and progress of atherosclerosis," and that "platelet function plays an important role in atherosclerosis, with platelet dysfunction demonstrable in several vascular diseases. It has been reported that platelet aggregation is increased in hypertensives . . . ." At page 842, it is indicated that the "data demonstrated the inhibition of platelet aggregation in vivo after administration of captopril to hypertensive subjects . . . ." At page 843, it is indicated that "platelet aggregability is greater in hypertensives than in normotensives . . . platelet abnormalities may be a risk factor in atherosclerosis . . . . If captopril possesses an antiplate aggregability effect in addition to its hypotensive effect, it may be very useful for the prevention of atherosclerosis and thrombotic diseases associated with hypertension."
Mizuno, K. et al "The effects of the angiotensin I-converting enzyme inhibitor, captopril, on serum lipoperoxides level and the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone and kallikrein-kinin systems in hypertensive patients," Nippon Naibunpi Gakkai Zasshi, Feb. 20, 1984, discloses that captopril is a beneficial antihypertensive agent for preventing serum lipoperoxides concentration (LPX)-induced atherosclerosis in hypertensive patients.
Mizuno, K. et al "Acute effects of captopril on serum lipid peroxides level in hypertensive patients," Tohoku J. Exp. Med., May, 1984, 143(1) p. 127-8, suggests that inhibition of angiotensin-converting enzyme by captopril offers a possible therapeutic approach to the treatment of atherosclerosis complicated with hypertension.
The role of the renin-angiotensin system in atherosclerosis is not clear. Campbell-Boswell & Robertson, Exp. and Mol. Pathol. 35:265 (1981) reported that angiotensin II stimulated proliferation of isolated human vascular smooth muscle cells while Geisterfer et al, Circ. Res. 62: 749-756 (1988) showed no proliferation (but stimulation of growth) of isolated rat vascular smooth muscle cells.
Overturf, M. et al, Atherosclerosis, 59:283-299, 1986, discloses that studies with ACE inhibitors in cholesterol fed rabbits show no significant effects in the development of atherosclerosis.
Cecil, Textbook of Medicine, 16 Ed., pp 239 to 241, indicates at page 240 that blood pressure is an accelerator of atherosclerosis.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,889 and 4,105,776 to Ondetti et al disclose proline derivatives, including captopril, which are angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors useful for treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,201 to Petrillo discloses phosphinylalkanoyl substituted prolines, including fosinopril, which are ACE inhibitors useful for treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,829 discloses carboxyalkyl dipeptide derivatives, including enalapril, which are ACE inhibitors useful for treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,790 to Karanewsky et al discloses phosphonate substituted amino or imino acids and salts thereof and covers (S)-1-[6-amino-2-[[hydroxy(4-pnehylbutyl)phosphinyl]-oxy]-1 -oxohexyl]-L-proline (SQ 29,852, ceranapril). These compounds are ACE inhibitors useful in treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,906 to Ondetti et al discloses ether and thioether mercaptoacyl prolines which are ACE inhibitors useful in treating hypertension. This Ondetti et al patent covers zofenopril.
It has now been found that angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors, especially mercapto containing ACE inhibitors such as captopril and zofenopril, are capable of stabilizing atherosclerosis by slowing the progress thereof, and even reducing and reversing atherosclerotic lesions, in coronary arteries.